


Dear Blue Eyes

by Foxberry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguments by letter, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Bad Flirting, First Impressions, First Kiss, First Meetings, Getting to Know Each Other, Letters, M/M, Piercings, Sexual Frustration, Thinly veiled attraction, penpals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/pseuds/Foxberry
Summary: While out of town Keith tries to track down his jacket he swears he lost at a New Year's Eve party.  Without a working phone, he contacts the host with the only way he can: by letter.  The response he gets is not one he expects.





	1. Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write an epistolary piece for a long time and all I could think was Keith and Lance writing beautifully worded insults to one another in the most articulate way. So here's where I ended up. Not everything is as it seems and words mean more than they say. Trust me when I say they're mostly frustrated rather than angry. Enjoy!
> 
> Special note: The styling I chose seems to work on computer browsers, but not phones. Make sure to turn off Creator's style to make reading easy if you need to.

_Dear Blue Eyes,_  
  
_Not sure if you remember anything from last night, considering how drunk off your ass you were, but do you remember the guy with the leather jacket? You know, the one that showed up with the ex-military guy? Think long and hard because that was me and that jacket of mine is somewhere in your house._  
  
_Do me a favour and find it and write back to the return address when you find it. Cause you will find it. I’m out of town on work at the moment and I’m entirely sure that jacket is somewhere in that apartment of yours. I don’t know if it’s always a mess but it shouldn’t be too hard to find._  
  
_Write back when you find it. I’ll give you an address you can send it._  
  
_Keith_

 

 

Dear Tryhard,  
  
I’m not sure how you managed to lose your jacket short of stripping for that out of your league eye candy that you couldn’t stop looking at. ‘Cause it’s not here. Looked around as you so “politely” commanded and nope, not here. It wasn’t exactly a great jacket anyway, dude. Not sure why you want it so bad.  
  
Why don’t you ask the people you were talking to? It’s not like you bothered to talk to me, the actual fucking host of the party. Maybe you wouldn’t have lost your tattered excuse for a jacket if you weren’t so caught up moping around. Just a tip, don’t be an ass.  
  
Good luck finding your jacket.  
  
Blue Eyes

 

 

 _Dear Actual Fucking Host,_  
  
_What kind of response is that to a simple request? People take their jackets off all the time. It makes perfect sense that I left it there when you had no decent ventilation in that shoebox you call an apartment. And I asked you do to me a favour. A really simple one at that. I don’t need you writing back to me about how you haven’t found it and how much you seem to have eyed up my best friend. He’s out of your league, buddy. Not that you’d be able to tell after being blind drunk. What kind of host does that? You didn’t even make sure he felt safe in your place despite Hunk asking. I was the one that had to look after him in the end. Don’t you come at me with that bullshit._  
  
_It’s your apartment. None of them saw where it went. None of them remember it. Hunk had a look around his place without a question, but you couldn’t even do that without complaining. Pretty sure a handful of other people lost stuff at your place too. It’d be hard not to._  
  
_Just to be clear, that jacket actually means something to me. It has sentimental value that I can’t replace. I don’t know if you know what that’s like, but I can’t lose that jacket. And before you say it, I can’t simply replace it. All I was asking was for you to help me find it. It was your place, your party, your guests, and I had a simple request. I bet I could probably find it if I looked myself. I don’t even know you. Who knows if you can find anything in your own house._  
  
_Done with your shit_

 

 

Dear Shitlord,  
  
Do you even read what you’re writing because you have some serious issues? It’s not my responsibility to find your shit. It’s not my job to make sure that people keep their goddamn fucking clothes on their body.  
  
And look, I’m sorry about your friend but it’s a party with a lot of people. It’s a cramped small space and I had to make everyone happy. What do you expect me to do? Why did he come to a party with a lot of people getting drunk if he needs to feel safe? What kind of logic is that? I feel for the guy, I do, and I’ve heard the shit he’s been through but come on. Last I heard he had a good time, and that’s all that matters. Get off your fucking high horse already.  
  
As for your damn jacket, I don’t have it. I don’t want it. I’m not going to find it. I totally get the whole sentimental thing, I do, but there’s not much I can help with stuff of sentimental value. If it was so important to you, why did you wear it to my party? Why did you take it off? Look, even though you’re a pain in my ass, I’ll ask around and see if anyone knows anything. Now can you chill?  
  
Has some level of chill  
  
P.S. Your handwriting is chicken scratch, if a chicken tried to fly, failed, broke its leg, and then scratched all over the first piece of paper it could find. Not sure if you’re just really pissed or really messy.

 

 

 _Dear Ice for Veins,_  
  
_It’s your apartment and_ you _were the host. I had thought you had seemed reasonably hospitable at the party, but it seems I was wrong. Do you get that high sense of self worth from all the years of people telling you you’re pretty, or is it just something that you’ve decided for yourself? I guess I can’t blame you with how you drunkenly flung yourself at anything that could move._  
  
_I wear it because it’s comfortable. Though with how high you had the heat in your place, I would’ve passed out from heat exhaustion. Who the hell puts the heat up that high on New Year’s Eve? Then again, you weren’t wearing much of anything, were you? That explains a lot._  
  
_I can only hope your friends happen to give you something useful to tell me. I’m not even sure why I keep writing to you at this point. There doesn’t seem much benefit to it._  
  
_Beyond exhausted_

 

 

Dear Needs a Nap,  
  
Dude, that was the body heat. Too many hot people in one place and of course you’re going to be sweating. You probably just run at a high temperature anyway. It’s not my fault that you contributed. Besides, you were probably too flustered by people telling me I’m _pretty_ to feel anything else but hot.  
  
What does it matter how much I was wearing? Really? You’re going  to judge me on that? When clearly you were looking long enough to judge. Uh huh, dude, yeah, you judge me all you want, but we both know that you were staring at me for hours.  
  
As for your jacket, none of my friends seem to have any idea where it is. None of them saw it. I double checked. Nothing I can do for you, sorry. But since you’re so prickly you’d put a cactus to shame, you can come search the apartment yourself. No doubt you were going to ask anyway.  
  
          Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! All comments and kudos are very much appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter [@particlebarrier](http://twitter.com/particlebarrier).


	2. Deets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's more of the boys! Now we have to wonder: Where is Keith's jacket? Should Lance really be inviting Keith to have a look in his apartment? Will they stop insulting each other? Time will tell. 
> 
> Special note: The styling I chose seems to work on computer browsers, but not phones. Make sure to turn off Creator's style to make reading easy if you need to.

_Dear ~~Laz-~~ Lance,_

I won't be in town for another week, so it looks like I'll have to search your apartment myself. I would say it's not that I don't trust you, but we both know that I don't know you and you don't know me. Which means I need to be sure of this, and going into your apartment on my own isn't such a great idea...

I need to be sure I'm not going to be jumped when I get there, that this isn't some scam on your part to just pick my pockets and kick me out. Convince me that you're not some creep sniffing my jacket in your bedroom. Who are you really? And how do you know Hunk?

The more I know, the better.

         Keith

 

Dear ~~Coc~~ Keith,

At least I’ve got a week til I am "graced" by your entirely ~~pret~~ "pleasant” presence. Oh _how_ I look forward to meeting you in person again. It will be the highlight of my week. I do not know how to contain my _excitement_.

And what the fuck, dude? You don't know if you can trust _me_? I get that  you're locked away in your shed with tin foil over your head, but you coming into my apartment is more intrusive. Have you seen you? You'd be the one having me in a headlock in under five seconds. You've got nothing to worry about. Me, however... You can't say you don't owe me the same. I didn't even know who _you_ were when you came to my apartment the first time and now you just want to rifle through my underwear drawer? Nah, you gotta give me the dirt on you too. Tit for tat.

For the sake of fairness, I'll tell you some stuff. I’m a Cancer, I hate piña coladas, and I love short walks on the beach and longer swims in the ocean. I definitely wasn’t as drunk as you thought I was. I can hold my liquor better than you think.

As for Hunk, guy’s an old friend. Met him in college. That’s all you need to know. Your turn, wonder boy. Tell me why you had rips in your jeans. Don’t tell me you’re into grunge.

         Owed deets

 

Dear Full of Excitement,

You’re as much of a stranger to me as I am to you. That’s your home territory. You would have the upper hand. I’m not a threat to you, not unless the situation calls for it. And you gave me nothing. It’s clear you’re all about self-indulgence and amusing yourself. I guess I’ll just have to see when I get there.

What have you got against ripped jeans? As least I’m not wearing clothes that blind people. No one needs neon shorts. Ever. You’re just trying to draw attention to your ass.

So this probably won’t arrive before me. Not that it matters. I’m going to find out whether you really have my jacket or not soon enough.

        Wonder boy

 

Dear Boy Wonder,

Dude, you came to my apartment looking like someone just dragged you out of a dumpster and you have the gall to make a comment about my house? I’ll have you know I cleaned it before you turned up unceremoniously at my door. I could’ve licked the floor and it’d still taste better than ~~your~~ the bitterness that came from your tongue.

So, content now? No jacket in my house. No sign of it. Good luck to you, dude. Was great knowing you. Have fun putting more holes in your clothes.

Plus you didn’t tell me anything about you. What’s with that? Not to mention you were quiet when you turned up. Can’t do small talk? You too good to talk to me?

         Lance

 

Dear Lance,

There were clothes on the floor… Of course I was gonna say something about it. I could’ve tripped in your house and then what? You’d look after my injuries? I don’t see that happening.

You were right about the jacket. Guess I was wrong about that. Still doesn’t explain where it’s gone, especially if no one you know has seen it. I don’t understand how it could have gone missing. I want my jacket back… I ~~miss~~ need it.

I don’t know how to talk about myself. There’s little to tell. Why are you so hung up on that bit? You only wanted to know because I’d be searching your house. I’m not anyone to you. Just a guy that looks like he stepped out of a dumpster. Your words.

I tried! I don’t think ~~I’m~~ you’re not good enough… Talking is hard. Especially when the guy that’s there to talk to doesn’t think much of me. Can’t say I think much of you either. Guess we’re even.

And I won’t enjoy putting holes in my clothes. They were already there in the first place.

         Keith

 

Dear Keith,

First off, I would look after your injuries if you had them. I’m not entirely incompetent. I may not know what I’m doing but I’m not an asshole.

Okay, you have this real hang up with the jacket. A scratched up, worn leather jacket. You’ve gotta tell me why. You looked like a lost puppy when you didn’t find it. I keep thinking about it. You okay? Like, seriously, you didn’t look good. ~~Not that you don’t~~ I guess I could help? If you’re so set on finding it.

There’s plenty to tell, dude. Something, anything. Your family, your friends. I don’t know how _you_ know Hunk or Shiro. Why’d you even come to my party in the first place? Why’d you even need to come to my house to check?

You really think I dislike you that much? If you come at me like that then you’re going to get the same back, pure and simple. Look, you’re rude as hell when you write, but you’re ~~kinda c~~  not that bad in person. Let’s relax and you tell me more about yourself.

         Lance

 

Lance,

I’d rather not talk about it. The jacket was given to me by someone, so finding it is important to me. If I don’t… Basically Shiro won’t be impressed. Let’s say that.

I don’t know how you could help. Thanks for the offer, I guess. You’ve actually done a lot already.

I know them both because I worked on campus. That’s how I know Hunk. Nothing flashy. Just a few jobs here and there. I know Shiro that way too. From before he served.

Hunk told me I should come to your party. He never said why. He only said I needed to be there. Shiro was the one who convinced me in the end. Don’t get me wrong, I had a great time, but losing my jacket spoiled it.

I’ve never been good at writing to people ~~I~~. And as for about me, I like the beach but I can’t stand the ocean. I have no idea what a piña colada is. The Cancer thing is astrology, right? I don’t know mine. Never really looked into it.

I like my bike, fixing it, doing it up. Music. I like music. And yes, I like grunge. I expect you like Wham! If you didn’t I’d be surprised.

Parties really aren’t my thing. I generally don’t go. I end up watching everyone else. Yours wasn’t that bad though. ~~Bec~~ Even if you kept staring at me.

That’s all I’ve got.

         Keith

P.S. Strangely I don’t mind writing to you. Angry letters never tend to go on this long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! All comments and kudos are very much appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter [@particlebarrier](http://twitter.com/particlebarrier).


	3. Piercing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay on this one. Life has been really busy and I had to make sure this chapter hit all the right notes ;)
> 
> Special note: The styling I chose seems to work on computer browsers, but not phones. Make sure to turn off Creator's style to make reading easy if you need to.

Grungelord,

You traitor! Oh my god, no wonder your hair’s long. You probably wear plaid too. Red plaid. With ripped jeans. Are you growing out your hair because that’d be ~~ho~~ hilarious? Seriously though, who wears that in the 90s anymore?

Not that that matters. Especially with this whole jacket thing. Glad you enjoyed yourself though, even if you did think I was too drunk to remember you. I never forget a ~~pr~~ person that comes to my parties. Also pretty sure I was staring at you because you looked suspicious, dude. Staring at people is not how you make friends, or make ~~adva~~ anything really.

It’s cool you know Hunk. Great guy. I think he talks up my parties too much. He ends up spending his time getting excited over the food and talking to everyone then crashes before the night’s over. Least he enjoys himself. Surprised he asked you along. You’re a bit… different? I don’t ~~min~~ not like different. You just…. Are.

          Not judging

P.S. Getting letters is pretty cool. If you want to keep paying postage for them, I don’t mind.

 

Dear Mr. Impartial,

What? Like your boybands are any better? Or those tank tops? Or jeans? Or whatever they're wearing. I don't even want to know, but I'm sure you'd look ~~gre~~ ridiculous in them. It's all just trying to attract girls, but I guess you're into that.

How am I that different? Better than following whatever trend is popular or listening to what everyone is listening to. People create real music, stuff they want to make. You'd be surprised. You should go see some live music ~~wi~~ sometime. It’ll change your life.

Yeah, Hunk seems like that kind of guy. He must have overheard me talking about work being a pain and the travel getting to me. I think he thought I needed to let loose or something. Look where that got me. Not that your parties are… They’re fine. If you have another one I wouldn't mind coming ~~.~~ along.

So, what ~~are y~~ plans do you have coming up? I've got a bit of work out of town but not for long thankfully. It has to be done.

          Out of town

 

Dear Fly In Fly Outer,

You've got to get with the times. Heck, you'd probably look ~~gr~~ good with short hair. I'd bet you money you could pull off the look. You don't even need to be trying to attract girls to wear it.

And yeah, music would be cool. I don't know the first thing about that stuff so I'm going to have to ~~s~~ mooch of you or something. Though I'm pretty sure it's not going to change my life that much. Maybe if I went with ~~yo~~ some kind of expert. That'd be something.

So… I heard from Hunk you're not far from here? But your work means you travel a lot? How often do you get to just relax and stay home? That's gotta be pretty hectic.

As for me, I was thinking of getting my ear pierced. Though I don’t know which side. It’s supposed to mean something, you know. If you get what I mean. I don’t want to make a bad decision and have people getting… ideas. What do you think? What would either side mean to you?

          Piercing good looks

 

Ear-itating,

Work’s been busier than usual. It’s not exhausting exactly, but it keeps me moving. I get a few gigs here and there. Got to make money where you can, right? And I'm not wasting it by making any bets with you.

Guess we’ll just have to find some kind of music expert. Though I don’t know what would be up to your superior tastes. I can't compete with ~~han~~ guys that have blindingly white teeth and questionable bleaching habits. I can only teach people how to play. I can't teach them how to listen. So I can't change your life if you don't ~~want me~~ want me to.

Yeah, I live pretty close. No more than a block or two over. Jobs are wherever I can get to so I'm never in the same place. I’m home now at least so I thought ~~of y~~ I should send you a letter.

Does the side even make a difference? Just pierce what you want to pierce. Make sure you keep it clean and do what they tell you. I've seen some horror stories. If you need help with the piercing, let me know. I’ve had more than enough experience dealing with piercings that have gone wrong.

          Keith

 

Keith,

Oh god it hurts. I didn’t think it was going to hurt like that. Is it meant to hurt this much? I wasn’t ready for it. I thought I was but then I fainted. It even hurts when I sleep. I can't lie down on my side. Like, shit, this can't be normal, right? What if my ear swells up and I bleed all over the sheets? It's so gross.

I don't think I can even listen to music like this. It’s just ruined my Discman for me. I can’t take it with me anywhere and I’ve got this hideous red patch there. Is that meant to be a thing? If I touch it, it feels weird. You probably have a couple, don’t you? Just hidden ~~under yo~~ where no one can see them. Bet only a lucky ~~gu~~ few get to see them.

No chance you could spare a guy a couple of tips? Your hair really isn’t that bad, I swear. I’ll even wear ripped jeans or _black_ of all things if you help a guy out here.

Get back to me as soon as you get this. I do not want to lose my ear!!!

          Lance

 

Lance,

What the fuck did you do? Don’t tell me you tried to do it yourself. That was probably it, wasn’t it? When I said pierce the ear you want to pierce I didn’t mean literally! You’re supposed to see people about getting that shit done rather than trying to do it in your bathroom like the chick in Grease. That’s how you get infections.

Did you need me to help you? I can pop around on the weekend in between work stuff. It’s been all over the place lately so I barely know when I’m free. I don’t know when I can send this so you might get this late.

Actually, if you pierced it yourself like the absolute pillar of intelligence you seem to be, I’m just going to check you haven’t gone all Van Gogh and lopped off an ear. You can bet that I’ll show up, you’ll be whining, and I’m going to regret having to see that.

          On my way (at some point)

 

Hey dude,

Are we… are we going to talk about what happened? I got your letter after you left. I had no idea you were going to show up like that. I was not ready for a visit. You saw my house. Anyway that’s not important.

Thanks for the ear stuff. Sorry it was gross and I ~~ki~~ kept complaining about it and making a big deal. It hurt. A lot. Still not fair you didn’t tell me if you’ve got piercings too. You didn’t let me check. Pretty rude not to flash me your piercings. Just going to say that.

And your letter… Oh my god, you’ve seen Grease? Holy _shit_. Was it the singing? You’re totally into the singing. Or those pants? John Travolta is just… Okay, so, yeah, the thing. It doesn’t seem as funny to write this after all that. You left really quickly and you weren’t exactly grossed out by my ear so what’s up with you?

I can say sorry but I’m not? How does that work then? Are you even going to respond to my letter?

          Confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! All comments and kudos are very much appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter [@particlebarrier](http://twitter.com/particlebarrier).


	4. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update took longer than I expected. I had a holiday for a few weeks and some personal issues came up so this got put on the backburner but the new update is here! Finally!
> 
> Special note: The styling I chose seems to work on computer browsers, but not phones. Make sure to turn off Creator's style to make reading easy if you need to.

Stiff lips,

It’s been a while. My ear is better. Doesn’t hurt as much as it did before you came over. You helped, a lot. I didn’t mean you had to ~~f~~ flash me. It’s totally not necessary. I get it if you don’t want to talk to me anymore. I overstepped. It’s cool.

I just want to know, dude... Like it can’t be that hard, can it? To let a guy know? You didn’t seem to hate it… I’m really confused. Do you hate me now? Did I really fuck up that bad? Look, if it makes things better, I’m sorry I kissed you. I acted on impulse. I obviously misread things so let’s just forget it happened, okay?

All it takes is a letter. You already know where I ~~lov~~ live. I can deal with rejection. I can ~~’t~~ deal with you not being into me. You're not the first cool guy that thinks he's better than me. I get it, dude. I totally get it. What I don't get is why you can't just tell me. It was only a kiss. I didn't even enjoy it that much, considering how dry your lips are.

          Rejected

 

Overstepper,

Work's kept me busy lately. Didn't mean to turn up unannounced. Figured something was up when you answered in your underwear. I don't think I'll ever ~~wan~~ be able to unsee that image. Who answers the door in next to nothing? You must have thought someone else was at the door.

It was no big deal really. Piercings are fine if you look after them. I may show you mine but only when you can take care of yours first. Then if I want to show you, I’ll show you I guess.

Despite all that you’re making jokes about what movies I’ve seen? I expect you have your own questionable taste. I’ve seen your apartment after all. Who knows what’s in that wall of VHSes. The potential material in that collection would’ve been enough to leave. It seemed like the best time to go.

And you’ve got to let a guy actually respond. I can’t be available at every hour of the day to answer all of your letters. Last time not sending one on time ended up with it not getting to you on time. I can only do so much. No need to get your boxers wedged up your ass. We’ve already both seen how that looks on you.

          Keith.

 

Too Cool to Talk,

What the shit, dude? You’re ignoring everything I said and then throw that at me?! Did you even read the letter I sent you? The second one. You’ve had plenty of time to get both. You’re dodging. Probably cause you’re too afraid to admit what happened. Does it make you that uncomfortable? Do I make you uncomfortable?

Here I was thinking that I… that you… that there was something there. Silly me. Of course I’d get it wrong. Fuck, guess I can’t tell what you’re like after all. Should have just assumed the messy hair and ripped jeans are how you approach life and people.

I know I said I want to forget it happened but to completely sweep it under the rug like it didn't even affect you? What kind of callous self-involved shit is that? I apologised and took it all back, you know, 'cause it was a stupid idea I had in my head in the first place. Good ol' Lance getting confused by attractive people again.

You know what? Go take care of yourself. I hope someone loves your jacket better than you obviously did.

          Wanting answers

 

Inquisition,

Why are you so hellbent on getting an answer? Do you need it to fuel that weakly constructed ego of yours? You know you’re better than that, right? You can't wait for me to write back so you've got to send letter after letter. You don't know me. You don't know what's going on in my life. You're not my ~~prio~~ only priority.

Where was I sweeping anything under the rug? You kissed me. I was cleaning up the mess you made of your ear and you thought it was a good time to lock lips? I had my hands full and you caught me off guard. It was awkward... I wasn’t ready for that.

I'm not dodging anything. There was nothing to say because I hadn't said it yet. I was uncomfortable that you felt like kissing me right as I was trying to help you. You weren't kissing me because I was me. I just happened to be there.

I'm not afraid or anything. I'm flattered that you wanted to make such a bold move, but... there's no nice way to say this, I wasn't looking for that in that moment. I wanted to _help_ you and that wasn't the right time for that. Plus, for someone who _liked_ me enough to _kiss_ me, you sure have a lot of insults ready to fling at me.

You hadn't even thought that I might have liked it. _Did_ like it.

          Flattered

 

Easily overwhelmed,

You've made it pretty clear how you feel about me, haven't you? Taking shots at my ego. I actually really... I felt something. _Feel_ something, still. It hurt that you left like that. You were helping me and you were so gentle and your face was--

Of course you can be nice to me. I'm not saying you can't. I maybe kind of _like_ you being nice. Your voice is ~~swe~~ soft, I guess. It's calming. I had to show appreciation somehow? I haven't lost an ear thanks to you. So of course I'm going to kiss you for being _you_. Who else did you think I was kissing? Not that I had much of a chance before you pulled away. I wouldn't know you liked it unless it happened again.

Flattered? What kind of grunge talk is that? Oh no, " _feelings_ ". Can't have those. Unless you're crying and moaning about it. Is this what all your music is about? You get all touchy feely but only in plaid?

You liked it? Seriously? Could have fooled me.

          Surprised

 

Lance,

I haven't said anything about how I feel about you. That's not something I've done… yet. I’m sorry I hurt you but don't put words in my mouth or assume that you know. It’s _more_ than you think. It’s really not something I should be writing out.

I’m not really sure what to say to that… Sorry. I’ve always had Shiro around saying nice things, but that’s Shiro. You saying that, saying nice things… That’s… ~~ni~~ different. You’re not so bad yourself. I wouldn’t mind being nice to you again.

Bringing my musical tastes in, when you listen to songs with empty fabricated lyrics meant for teenage girls? The music is about more than that. I’m really going to have to give you an education. Can’t have you walking around uninformed.

And seriously, I _did_ like it. Any chance we can talk about it next week?

          Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised that people didn't seem to catch what was going on outside of the letters. I'm sure this chapter has made it a lot clearer ;) I wonder what'll happen next time...
> 
> Please let me know what you think! All comments and kudos are very much appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter [@particlebarrier](http://twitter.com/particlebarrier).


End file.
